


dragon profiles

by optimusprime100



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Dragon Transformers, Other, transformers movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/optimusprime100/pseuds/optimusprime100
Summary: Here you will see profiles of dragons I put in a story idea. Hey, everyone, I added pics of what their babies look like. Hi peoplesorry for being annoying free story requests removed.





	dragon profiles

 

Name: Draco   
type: fire dragon  
Age: 1002  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: fire

gender: male

Egg stages:18oz-34lbs

21oz-391/2lbs

24oz-45lbs

27oz-501/2lbs

30oz-56lbs

egg growth: Gestation chamber starts at a size 22-26 inches egg Qty-10-egg size 18oz 

then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-27-30 inches-egg size-21oz

then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-31-35 inches-egg size-24oz

then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-32-36 inches-egg size-27oz

then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-40-45 inches-egg size-30oz

 

 

| 

Name: Roxy  
type: fire dragon  
Age: 1002  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: fire

| 

Name: wildfire  
type: fire dragon  
Age: 1002  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: fire

|  |  |   |   |   |   |    
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
Name: Drake   
type: ice dragon  
Age: 1004  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: ice

gender: male

Egg stages:18oz-34lbs

21oz-391/2lbs

24oz-45lbs

27oz-501/2lbs

30oz-56lbs

egg growth: Gestation chamber starts at a size 22-26 inches egg Qty-10-egg size 18oz 

then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-27-30 inches-egg size-21oz

then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-31-35 inches-egg size-24oz

then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-32-36 inches-egg size-27oz

then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-40-45 inches-egg size-30oz

 

| 

Name: Snowflake  
type: ice dragon  
Age: 1004  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: ice

| 

Name: cooler  
type: ice dragon  
Age: 1004  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: ice 

|  |  |   |   |   |   |    
  
Name: steel  
type: water dragon  
Age: 1002  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: water

Name: Draco   
type: fire dragon  
Age: 1002  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: fire

gender: male

Egg stages:18oz-34lbs

21oz-391/2lbs

24oz-45lbs

27oz-501/2lbs

30oz-56lbs

egg growth: Gestation chamber starts at a size 22-26 inches egg Qty-10-egg size 18oz 

then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-27-30 inches-egg size-21oz

then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-31-35 inches-egg size-24oz

then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-32-36 inches-egg size-27oz

then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-40-45 inches-egg size-30oz 

| 

Name: Nova  
type: ice dragon  
Age: 1004  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: ice

| 

Name: star blaze  
type: ice dragon  
Age: 1004  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: ice

|  |  |   |   |   |   |    
  
Name: blade  
type: lighting dragon  
Age: 1006  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: lighting

gender: male

Egg stages:18oz-34lbs

21oz-391/2lbs

24oz-45lbs

27oz-501/2lbs

30oz-56lbs

egg growth: Gestation chamber starts at a size 22-26 inches egg Qty-10-egg size 18oz 

then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-27-30 inches-egg size-21oz

then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-31-35 inches-egg size-24oz

then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-32-36 inches-egg size-27oz

then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-40-45 inches-egg size-30oz

 

| 

Name: Luna  
type: lighting dragon  
Age: 1006  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: lighting

| 

Name: Venom  
type: lighting dragon  
Age: 1004  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: lighting

|  |  |   |   |   |   |    
  
 

Name: Blackstar  
type: star dragon  
Age: 1006  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: stars

gender: male

Egg stages:18oz-34lbs

21oz-391/2lbs

24oz-45lbs

27oz-501/2lbs

30oz-56lbs

egg growth: Gestation chamber starts at a size 22-26 inches egg Qty-10-egg size 18oz 

then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-27-30 inches-egg size-21oz

then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-31-35 inches-egg size-24oz

then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-32-36 inches-egg size-27oz

then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-40-45 inches-egg size-30oz

| 

 

Name: rosy   
type: fire dragon  
Age: 1002  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: fire

gender: female

|   |   |   |   |   |   |   |    
  
 

Name: blanka  
type: lighting dragon  
Age: 1009  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: fog

gender: male

Egg stages:18oz-34lbs

21oz-391/2lbs

24oz-45lbs

27oz-501/2lbs

30oz-56lbs

egg growth: Gestation chamber starts at a size 22-26 inches egg Qty-10-egg size 18oz 

then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-27-30 inches-egg size-21oz

then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-31-35 inches-egg size-24oz

then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-32-36 inches-egg size-27oz

then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-40-45 inches-egg size-30oz

| 

 

Name: scorch  
type: dark dragon  
Age: 1002  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: fire

gender: female

|   |   |   |   |   |   |   |    
  
Name: tharos  
type: healing dragon  
Age: 1009  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: heal

gender: male

Egg stages:18oz-34lbs

21oz-391/2lbs

24oz-45lbs

27oz-501/2lbs

30oz-56lbs

egg growth: Gestation chamber starts at a size 22-26 inches egg Qty-10-egg size 18oz 

then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-27-30 inches-egg size-21oz

then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-31-35 inches-egg size-24oz

then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-32-36 inches-egg size-27oz

then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-40-45 inches-egg size-30oz

 

| 

Name: violet  
type: healing dragon  
Age: 1009  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: healing

| 

Name: Viper  
type: healing dragon  
Age: 1002  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: healing

|  |  |   |   |   |   |    
  
 

Name: blue star  
type: star dragon  
Age: 1006  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: stars

gender: male

Egg stages:18oz-34lbs

21oz-391/2lbs

24oz-45lbs

27oz-501/2lbs

30oz-56lbs

egg growth: Gestation chamber starts at a size 22-26 inches egg Qty-10-egg size 18oz 

then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-27-30 inches-egg size-21oz

then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-31-35 inches-egg size-24oz

then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-32-36 inches-egg size-27oz

then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-40-45 inches-egg size-30oz

| 

 

Name: cooler  
type: ice dragon  
Age: 1002  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: ice fire

gender: female

|    |   |   |   |   |   |   |    
  

Name: dark storm   
type: dark dragon  
Age: 1006  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: darkness

gender: male

Egg stages:18oz-34lbs

21oz-391/2lbs

24oz-45lbs

27oz-501/2lbs

30oz-56lbs

egg growth: Gestation chamber starts at a size 22-26 inches egg Qty-10-egg size 18oz 

then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-27-30 inches-egg size-21oz

then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-31-35 inches-egg size-24oz

then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-32-36 inches-egg size-27oz

then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-40-45 inches-egg size-30oz

| 

 

Name: storm  
type: dark dragon  
Age: 1002  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: darkness

gender: female

|    |   |   |   |   |   |   |    
  
 

Name: king  
type: gold dragon  
Age: 1006  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: gold blast

gender: male

Egg stages:18oz-34lbs

21oz-391/2lbs

24oz-45lbs

27oz-501/2lbs

30oz-56lbs

egg growth: Gestation chamber starts at a size 22-26 inches egg Qty-10-egg size 18oz 

then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-27-30 inches-egg size-21oz

then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-31-35 inches-egg size-24oz

then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-32-36 inches-egg size-27oz

then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-40-45 inches-egg size-30oz

| 

 

Name: goldenrod  
type: gold dragon  
Age: 1002  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: gold blast

gender: female

|    |   |   |   |   |   |   |    
  
 

 

Name: icefire  
type: ice dragon  
Age: 1006  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: ice

gender: male

Egg stages:18oz-34lbs

21oz-391/2lbs

24oz-45lbs

27oz-501/2lbs

30oz-56lbs

egg growth: Gestation chamber starts at a size 22-26 inches egg Qty-10-egg size 18oz 

then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-27-30 inches-egg size-21oz

then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-31-35 inches-egg size-24oz

then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-32-36 inches-egg size-27oz

then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-40-45 inches-egg size-30oz

| 

 

Name: sky  
type: flower dragon  
Age: 1002  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: flowers

gender: female

|    |   |   |   |   |   |   |    
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
 

Name: Hunter  
type: hunt dragon  
Age: 1006  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: dragon strike

gender: male

Egg stages:18oz-34lbs

21oz-391/2lbs

24oz-45lbs

27oz-501/2lbs

30oz-56lbs

egg growth: Gestation chamber starts at a size 22-26 inches egg Qty-10-egg size 18oz 

then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-27-30 inches-egg size-21oz

then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-31-35 inches-egg size-24oz

then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-32-36 inches-egg size-27oz

then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-40-45 inches-egg size-30oz

| 

 

Name: Diana  
type: hunt dragon  
Age: 1002  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: hunt

gender: female

|    |   |   |   |   |   |   |    
  
 

Name: midnight  
type: night dragon  
Age: 1006  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: sonic breath

gender: male

Egg stages:18oz-34lbs

21oz-391/2lbs

24oz-45lbs

27oz-501/2lbs

30oz-56lbs

egg growth: Gestation chamber starts at a size 22-26 inches egg Qty-10-egg size 18oz 

then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-27-30 inches-egg size-21oz

then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-31-35 inches-egg size-24oz

then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-32-36 inches-egg size-27oz

then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-40-45 inches-egg size-30oz

| 

 

Name: diamond  
type: diamond  dragon  
Age: 1002  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: diamonds

gender: female

|    |   |   |   |   |   |   |    
  
 

Name: star rush   
type: fire dragon  
Age: 1006  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: fire blast

gender: male

Egg stages:18oz-34lbs

21oz-391/2lbs

24oz-45lbs

27oz-501/2lbs

30oz-56lbs

egg growth: Gestation chamber starts at a size 22-26 inches egg Qty-10-egg size 18oz 

then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-27-30 inches-egg size-21oz

then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-31-35 inches-egg size-24oz

then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-32-36 inches-egg size-27oz

then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-40-45 inches-egg size-30oz

| 

 

Name: Blaze jr   
type: fire dragon  
Age: 1002  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: fire

gender: female

|    |   |   |   |   |   |   |    
  
 

Name: Starlight  
type: star dragon  
Age: 1006  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: crystal breath

gender: male

Egg stages:18oz-34lbs

21oz-391/2lbs

24oz-45lbs

27oz-501/2lbs

30oz-56lbs

egg growth: Gestation chamber starts at a size 22-26 inches egg Qty-10-egg size 18oz 

then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-27-30 inches-egg size-21oz

then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-31-35 inches-egg size-24oz

then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-32-36 inches-egg size-27oz

then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-40-45 inches-egg size-30oz

| 

 

Name: angel  
type: light dragon  
Age: 1002  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: light

gender: female

|    |   |   |   |   |   |   |    
  
 

Name: shadow  
type: shadow dragon  
Age: 1006  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: shadow

gender: male

Egg stages:18oz-34lbs

21oz-391/2lbs

24oz-45lbs

27oz-501/2lbs

30oz-56lbs

egg growth: Gestation chamber starts at a size 22-26 inches egg Qty-10-egg size 18oz 

then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-27-30 inches-egg size-21oz

then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-31-35 inches-egg size-24oz

then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-32-36 inches-egg size-27oz

then after a matter of hours hatchling grows to this size-40-45 inches-egg size-30oz

| 

 

Name: Amethyst  
type: amethyst dragon  
Age: 1002  
Planet: Dragon world   
Cybertronian: yes  
Power: amethyst

gender: female

|    |   |   |   |   |   |   |    
  |   |   |   |   |   |   |   |   |    
  |   |   |   |   |   |   |   |   |    
  
credit goes to 

<https://www.dolldivine.com/mini-dragon.php>

<https://www.dolldivine.com/dragon-game.php>

<https://www.deviantart.com/yummycoookies/art/Flash-Game-Egg-Designer-197495013?offset=100#comments>

<http://www.girlsgogames.com/game/tiny_dragon_dress_up>


End file.
